In The Deep
by exhaleblue
Summary: Edward grew up surrounded by the sea. While he was a young boy, he encountered something very mysterious just below the surface of the waters surrounding Washington and its many islands. This is based loosely off the movie 'Splash'. Lemons and Language


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story was inspired by one of my favorite childhood movie's "SPLASH"…let me know if I have a chance of making this a story you would like to read…Thanks.

My childhood crush on Tom Hanks started with this movie…I know. *Hides face in hands and squeals*

Playlist:

In The Summertime ~ Mungo Jerry

**The Sea's Angels**

Edward POV

_Edward Aged 10_

_Whidbey Island, Washington_

"Edward, do you see any whales?" Carlisle asked. I saw his blue eyes sweep across the vast tipped white water that tossed our boat lightly.

I shook my head and scrunched my nose. "Nope, not yet." My voice was full of disappointment and I may have whined.

Carlisle chuckled and steered the sailboat to the north.

"Well little brother I promised whales, so you will get whales," Carlisle promised, again.

Carlisle was ten years older than me. He was teaching me how to sail during my summer break. He lived on Whidbey Island as a tour guide. He took tourists out on his sailboat for whale watching excursions and deep sea fishing. The sailboat belonged to our parents Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Masen; they named it 'Twilight's Star'.

Our Uncle Charlie and Aunt Renee Swan lived in Seattle; I stay with them when I am not with Carlisle. They have raised us since I was a baby, since our parents passed away. They worked at the Seattle aquarium as marine biologists. They loved the sea and its life.

Whidbey Island was 30 miles from Seattle in the Puget Sound. Carlisle loved it there, I did too.

"You want to see an Orca don't you?" Carlisle asked knowingly, while his eyes swept the white tipped waves again.

I smiled and nodded my head enthusiastically. "Yeah, killer whales! They eat sharks!"

Carlisle chuckled again. "What about Jaws, do you want to see him?"

My eyes widened and I stared at him in horror. I swallowed thickly and let my eyes whip around the water surrounding our boat. I could hear the monster's theme flowing through my ears.

"He lives here?" I shuddered while I asked.

Carlisle looked at me seriously and nodded curtly. "He actually attacked a boat last week…ate the whole crew."

I immediately started backing away from the edge and let my trembling knees hit the edge of a cushioned bench.

"He's here?" I squeaked.

Then all of the sudden Carlisle started guffawing and slapped the wheel.

I snapped my head over and my eyes landed on his amused face. I wanted to hit him, I glared and stood. I stomped over to him and hit his arm.

"You stupid! That wasn't funny Carlisle, Renee told you not to scare me like that!" I yelled at him.

He could be so immature sometimes.

"Edward come on, it was funny!" Carlisle cried in defense.

I just huffed and ignored him walking back over towards the edge to look out for whales again. We had to head back in soon to pick up a family for whale watching. Carlisle had me help out every summer too. He paid me ten dollars a day.

When my eyes landed on something in the water that shimmered I stepped to the very edge and slightly leaned over.

"What do ya see?" Carlisle called.

I shook my head and squinted my eyes. Whatever it was, it wasn't very small. It was just far enough below the surface that it kept itself out of clear view. I swore I could see blue scales, and…hair?

"Carlisle?" I hissed and waved erratically for him to come over.

He did what he needed to keep on course and left the wheel. He ran over and leaned over to join me.

I pointed excitedly into the water where whatever it was just moved along with us…gracefully.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Carlisle scrunch his face up in confusion.

"What the fu- heck is that?" he wondered out loud.

I shrugged and frowned. "It looks like it has…hair."

Carlisle nodded in agreement just as whatever it was dipped farther down and out of sight.

"Well that was…interesting," Carlisle spoke with complete bewilderment.

"Should we start heading back?" I asked him so he wouldn't be late picking up the tourists.

Carlisle sighed and looked hard before pushing off the side and heading back to the wheel. He ordered me to do certain duties before we sailed back towards the island.

…

"Thanks for the help today Edward," Carlisle said as he yawned and ruffled my hair.

I slapped his hand away and pushed my hair back down. "I'm going to go outside."

Carlisle had a small home right on the sea. He allowed me to hang out there on the beached log.

He yawned again while nodding. He scratched at his chest and mumbled, "Be back in an hour. Dinner should be ready by then."

I grunted in acknowledgement and walked outside.

The sun was just setting and getting ready to disappear behind the never ending ocean. I bent down and picked up a couple of rocks to chuck into the water. When I had about four perfect skipping stones I walked to very edge of the gentle lapping water.

The first two rocks skipped perfectly along the top of the water, I smiled smugly.

I gripped the third rock and flicked my wrist. I watched it skid across the glassy surface before something suddenly flew out of the water catching the rock slipping below the surface.

I blinked and felt my heart start to beat erratically.

"What…Hello?" I called because that was definitely a hand I saw.

My eyes were wide and cautious as my breathing started to get nervously heavy and fast. Swallowing hard I gripped the fourth rock and let it skip about four times before the same thing darted from the water pulling the rock in.

I yelped and fell back on my butt. My legs scrambled as I stood up.

"Hello?" my voice broke from the nerves.

My eyes caught the water churning just below the surface; I heard my heart thrumming in my ears. I shook my head keeping my eyes trained on the water.

Then the sound of splashing, a rock landed right at my feet.

I gasped and stepped back.

"What is going on?" I whispered to myself seeing one of the rocks I just threw at my feet.

Then the second rock landed, but this one…this one had something attached to it.

My lungs were rapidly rising and falling, my breath falling heavily from my lips. I could feel myself getting dizzy from all of the adrenaline pumping through me.

My eyes snapped back out towards the surface and I kept them there as I moved forward slightly crouched.

Leaning down with my eyes still trained on the spot where these were snatched and disappeared just to be thrown back to me…this was too weird.

My hands searched blindly for the wet rocks and they found them.

I lifted them and stood straight moving far back from the water before I took my eyes from that spot. I lowered my eyes to the rocks and I almost screamed.

It was clearly an intelligent …something…in the water. It attached what could only be a piece of jewelry to the rock. My eyes whipped all along the shoreline looking for one of Carlisle's stupid friends expecting this to be a dumb prank.

"Carlisle?" I growled out while I waited to hear his stupid laughter.

It never came.

My eyes lowered back down to the jewelry.

It looked…old. It looked expensive…it looked loved.

I gently took my hand that wasn't holding the stones and lifted my fingers to removed the pieced of jewelry wrapped around the stone.

It was made of shells, gold, and pearls. It was a necklace. I lifted my eyes back to the surface and took a deep breath for courage.

"Uh…thank you?" I said to …whatever it was.

A small shimmer moved just below the surface and then it was completely still. I stood there forever just running my fingers over the necklace thinking about my… all I can say is encounter.

"Edward! Dinner!" I heard Carlisle bellow from his porch.

"Coming!" I yelled back and started heading back. I pushed the jewelry into my front shorts pocket to keep it secret. Carlisle would sell it or something.

I took one last glance at the ocean and frowned.

_What just happened? _

….

"James I don't get it, I mean it had hair," Carlisle was explaining to one of his best buddies as we cleaned up the sailboat.

James chuckled disbelievingly shaking his head.

"No way dude…hair…scales…swimming alongside you? Come on that is just…no way," James said as his usual dumb self.

I rolled my eyes and went back to polishing the wood handrails.

"It's true, it was swimming alongside the boat yesterday," I huffed at him.

James snorted and went back to scrubbing down the deck.

"Yeah show me then…take me out where you were yesterday and show me," James challenged.

Carlisle and I shared a look and both nodded at the same time.

"Okay lets just finish here and we'll head out," Carlisle said as he stood taking off his bright yellow cleaning gloves.

Later as we were slicing through the waves I kept my eyes open and searching alongside the boat. All of the sudden I saw the shimmer. I smiled and leaned over to keep my eyes on it.

"There…right there!" I pointed and yelled excitedly. James and Carlisle rushed over leaning down to look, but it was gone.

James cuffed me on the side of the head as Carlisle warned him not to touch me.

"You fucking liars," James chortled shaking his head heading back to his little tanning spot on the front of the boat.

Carlisle took a deep breath and patted my back in what I am sure he thought was a comforting manner.

"Look Edward, we saw what we saw…it happened, lets just keep it between us from now on okay," Carlisle looked at me sternly.

I narrowed my eyes at him, but gave him a small nod. He doesn't believe in what we saw anymore either.

Fine by me, whatever it is will be my secret…just mine.

Carlisle patted my back again and strolled away.

I leaned further over letting my eyes dart all around. That's when I saw it, the shimmer.

I smiled and looked back towards James and Carlisle who were openly looking at Playboys. I rolled my eyes and glanced back at the creature giving it a grin.

I licked my lips and pulled the necklace from my front pocket. I let it dangle from my fingers and its reflection shimmered just like whatever was in the water.

"You're real," I whispered to it causing it to dart under the boat.

I ran to the other side panicked that I lost it, again. I shoved the necklace in my pocket.

Then my breath hitched.

"Carlisle," I breathed.

He didn't hear me.

"Carlisle!" I screamed.

He bolted up and ran over to me with concerned features.

"What the he…" Carlisle trailed off and sucked in a breath.

"Holy shit!" he yelled excitedly as we took in the scene before us.

Orcas were just feet from our boat. They were playing and twisting through the water, and I swear I could hear them singing. Their tails lifted high proudly before crashing back down through the surface.

I laughed in complete disbelief because I have never seen anything like this and apparently neither have Carlisle and James because both were uncharacteristically speechless.

"Dude! What is this?" James spoke with a shaky voice.

Carlisle shook his head and belted out a laugh before throwing his arm around my shoulders.

"Would you look at that Edward! I promised killer whales and boy did we find 'em," he said in complete awe his eyes never leaving the whales.

I let my eyes leave the amazing show to look for the creature.

I spotted the shimmer and smiled giving it a silent gratitude. It was behind this.

Then I let my eyes fall on the magnificence of Orcas. I would remember this moment for the rest of my life.

…

What do you think? Should I continue on with this story? I will post it once a week.


End file.
